Mahradian Pantheon
The Mahradian Pantheon contains the largest number of distinct gods of all known religions current and past. Below is a vastly incomplete list naming a few examples of its gods. The Mahradian Pantheon : [ ''- This list is a work in progress -'' ] Master gods Ahana Ahana is the Mahradian goddess of life and fertility. She's the empress of the Mahradian pantheon and the mother of all gods but Maht who gave birth to himself. She is worshipped by men who's wives are about to give birth and by women regardless of whether they are with child or not. Independent theologians believe that Ahana is the same god as Anna, who created the hobbits. The Mahradian church consider this belief to be heretical. Telos Telos is the Mahradian god of wealth. He is the first son of Ahana and her second child. Telos is chiefly worshipped by men old enough to work and provide for themselves and their families. Teleios Teleios is the Goddess of power. She is firstborn of Ahana and her might is second only to Maht himself. Teleios is worshipped by men and free women. Maht Maht is the god of death. He is the most powerful of all gods, stronger even than Teleios. Maht has no father or mother. He gave birth to himself just to spite Ahana after she gave birth to Teleios and created life. Maht is worshipped by those anticipating an imminent end to their lives, generally old people and soldiers. Major gods Bentosin Bentosin is the god of herders and farmers who keep cattle. He is the mate of Eivotosin. Eivotosin Eivotosin is the goddess of harvest, she is the mate Bentosin. Djiski Djiski is the god of war and of dance. Terapt Terapt is the god of commanders and of difficult decisions. Marpalt Marpalt is the god of joy, jokes and pranks. Aracht Aracht is the goddess of destructive powers such as erosion, decomposition and rot. She is also the goddess of recycling and renewal. Drani Drani is the androgynous god of everyday mysteries, spontaneous activites, dice and statistic variance. Drani is sometimes also referred to as the god of lost socks. Ebclar Ebclar is the god of the greater good. He's the god of organizational efficiency, minimal sacrifice and corporate executives. Ragosh Ragosh is the god of waste, profit and popular culture. Gathree Gathree is the god of trickery and deciet, both good natured and malicious. Gathree is the god of things that are something else than what they seem. Jeannie Jeannie is the goddess of disease. Kaht Kaht is the goddess of chaos. She's the daughter oh Maht and the younger sister of Laganir. Laganir Laganir is the god of madness, unreasonable behavior and irrational desicions. Storm Storm is the god of storms, lightning and the power of nature. Minor gods Luhonodj Luhonodj is the god of lunches, breaks and "the occasion snack". Mahjon Mahjon is the god of mischeviousness. He's also the god of unintended misdeeds, minor accidents and housecats. Murriam Murriam is the goddess of cats, feline grace, acrobats and dancers. She's the elder and more sensible sister of Mahjon. Independent theologians generally believe Murriam to be the equivalent of Mori, the goddess of the winds. The Mahradian church considers this to be a heretical belief. Umi Umi is the goddess of fair play and honorable deeds. Ahmuut Ahmuut is the god of construction, support and reliability. Dave Dave is the god of procrastination and of delegation. Serat Serat is the god of hedonism and sexual promiscuity. Serat is the husband of Carrop and Luhanka. Carrop Carrop is the goddess of addiction and indulgence. She's the mate of Serat. Luhanka Luhanka is the goddess of failed ambitions and of those who seek comfort in the wrong places. Ohoru Ohoru is the god of ocean winds and places beyone the horizon. He is the elder sister of Palimp Lesser and forgotten gods Lomm Lomm is also known as He of the Peaceful Passing. He is the god of those who die peacefully in their sleep. Natylin Naty is the god of untrodden paths. He's the god of chances not taken and opportunities passed up. Palimp Palimp is the goddess of butterflies. She's the younger sister of Ohoru.